


daily

by Nincxy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nincxy/pseuds/Nincxy
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 5
Kudos: 99





	daily




End file.
